Speechless
by rivruskende
Summary: A nasty argument between the Prince of Saiyans and the blue haired heiress leads to unforeseen consequences... Beware, rated M for some reason!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I could..._

_Here are a few Japanese words I use in the story:  
Vegeta no Ouji: Prince Vegeta  
Vegeta Sama: polite way to address a person  
Saiyajin no Ouji: Prince of the Saiyans  
Baka: idiot/stupid  
Onna: woman  
Kami: God_

Bulma rubbed sleep off her bleary eyes as she walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She went to sleep fairly late the night before, wanting to finish the blue prints of her latest invention she was going to present to the board of Directors this morning. She tried to focus her gaze and looked for the dress she had left hanging over one of the dining room chairs last night for the servo-bots to iron before her meeting but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"Where the hell is it? I could have sworn I left it on this chair," Bulma muttered to herself. Hearing the beep of the coffee maker her mother walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a cup.

"Hi Mom, do you know where my new dress is? I need it for the presentation, and I am already running late as it is!"

"Oh good morning dear!" her mother said taking a seat at the table, slowly sipping her coffee. "I tell you, you just wouldn't believe how strong that handsome man is, he..."

"Mom, stop this nonsense! I'm not in the mood to hear about him. I was asking you about my dress!" she said sharply, cutting her mother off.

"Well honey, I was just getting to that. I was saying that Vegeta showed me his incredible strength this morning. He made that ball of blue fire at the end of his finger and poof something in the dining room was gone!" Bulma couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mother's mouth.

"What did you say," Bulma asked her mother, her voice barely a whisper.

"That man is a true Prince. He really is husband material! You should think about it," Mrs. Briefs said with the biggest smile on her face. The blond hair brained giggled, obviously delighted with the morning events. She picked up her coffee and left her stunned daughter in kitchen alone.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears or her mother!

"That fucking bastard, I can't believe him!" she said through gritted teeth. "Vegeta! Come here right fucking now!" She screamed so loudly that her voice broke. Bulma crossed her arms and waited for the monkey to greet her with his presence. After about a minute of waiting Vegeta slowly walked into the kitchen; donned in his workout gear, wearing a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck do you want, onna? I could have gone deaf with all your screeching!" he said mimicking her stance, crossing his arms.

"What the hell did you that for, you ungrateful bastard?" Bulma said throwing her arms up in the air.

Vegeta chuckled internally; this was going to be so much fun. What a good way to start his day? He enjoyed nothing more that to infuriate the blue haired harpy.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Vegeta smugly said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to begin my morning training."

"I'm talking about my dress! The dress my mother told me you incinerated this morning! How dare you destroy my things? I have an important meeting this morning and I need to be perfect…"

"Ha, you mean the rag cloth that was sitting in _MY_ chair?"

"Excuse me? You're chair? Don't forget you are nothing more than a guest here, you stupid monkey!" Bulma yelled.

"Do not talk to me that way, woman. If I were you, I would watch your tone; I could very well blast you into oblivion right now, like I did that thing you call a 'dress'."

He stood menacingly before her but she was too furious to let herself be afraid of him in that moment.

"Don't you care about anything besides yourself? I gave you a bed to sleep in, enough food to feed a small country, and the best training equipment you could wish for! Will it kill you to show a little respect?" Bulma asked, knowing good and well he would never be able to show anyone respect. It was a loss cause.

"Why would I care? You are nothing more than a mere servant woman! I owe you weaklings no respect!" Vegeta said.

Those words cut Bulma deeply and she couldn't help but see red.

"I am NOT your servant; maybe you haven't figured this out yet but you are the Prince of NO ONE. Your people are dead and nobody cares about you. Even your own father didn't give a shit about you. Hell, he even gave his own son to Frieza. I am not surprised you don't know what respect is, you Saiyans are just retarded space monkeys!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta's face. It felt good to be expressing the bottled up feelings she had kept cooped up for months.

Vegeta looked like he was going to throttle her through the wall; his hands were trembling with rage wanting to reach for her neck.

"You dumb bitch, you don't know anything," he snarled as he walked out the door and shut it violently after him.

_Oh no, _Bulma thought to herself. She dropped to her knees, shaking.

"Kami, how could I have been so cruel?" she said out loud sigh with a whimpered breath. It is not as though he hadn't seen it coming. He ruined her dress for Kami's sake.

The truth was that she really did hate herself for saying those hurtful words to him. The flash of hurt that appeared in his eyes couldn't have been missed, even if it only lasted for a split second.

"He is right after all. I really am a mean bitch; I don't even know him that well. Who am I to judge," Bulma said softly to herself. Realization slapped her in the face. She couldn't really fathom what it was like to lose everything you have ever known; to be the Prince of a planet that doesn't exist anymore. Vegeta was basically all alone in the world. How could she say all those hurtful things to him? Though, Bulma did wonder why he had been hurt by her words today. When they have yelled at each other in the past he never really paid any attention to what she said then. He must actually experience feelings. Just like every other living being with a conscience; even if they are buried deep underneath that cold hard attitude of his. Feeling like Bulma had a mental breakthrough with the Prince of all Saiyans she stood with high hopes. She was going to have to find a way to make it up to him. But what? With newly found resolve, the blue haired woman left for her lab to gather her supplies for the board meeting.

"There is certainly a way to get to him I just have to find the right one..." she said muttering under her breath.

* * *

Later that same day, the Saiyajiin no Ouji was taking a shower, trying to wash the filth of his training and the thoughts that were plaguing his mind since the argument with the woman this morning. Vegeta wiped a hand down his face trying not to let his mind become empowered by the stupid onna's words. He had already spent way too much of his time replaying the incident. It was bullshit. He shook his head.

_Not that I care anyway. Why does she have to be so infuriating all the time, those beautiful blue eyes blazing with anger...What the fuck? Beautiful? I am really losing my mind on this mud ball of a planet! _Vegeta thought quietly to himself. _I will not entertain such thoughts toward that baka. Besides, it is time she learned her place. I will not tolerate her way of speaking to me; she should be kneeling before my royal self. Not barking orders._

Feeling he was adequately washed he stepped out and started toweling himself dry when he suddenly sensed _her_ insignificant ki entering his private quarters; stopping just before the bathroom door. Vegeta hastily wrapped a dry towel around his narrow waist; his muscular chest still dripping with water and opened the door.

And there she was, kneeling before him, in a skimpy, see-through nightgown, leaving very little to the imagination.

_"Onna" _he roared. "What... you" He stared at the woman, at loss of words for the first time since landing on this blasted planet; his brain unable to form coherent thoughts as his eyes drank every inch of her in.

Bulma look up from the floor and locked eyes with him.

"Vegeta Sama, I'm not here to apologize because I know you would be too proud to accept it but just so you know I do regret my words earlier." And with that, she reached for his towel and snatched it from him.

The naked prince stood frozen, unable to react, let alone speak as she scooted forward to close the distance and began to run her nose along his now semi erect virility.

Taking in his strong masculine scent Bulma showered him with little kisses until she reached the tip of his head and started licking it. She slowly wrapped a soft hand around his fully erect member. A groan escaped the strong man as she engulfed him in her warm mouth.

"Onna, just what . . . do you think . . . you are doing? I . . . have to train," Vegeta said in between strokes. He was dumbfounded. Vegeta was sure she hated him; but now here she was giving herself to a mass murderer. The blue haired minx released him for a second.

"For once just allow yourself to keep your mind off training," she said rolling her eyes, as she caressed his hard member slowly.

A smirk appeared on the prince's face. He had to admit he admired the guts she had. No one has ever taken him by surprise like this; and he was thoroughly enjoying it. After gathering his jagged thoughts he spoke.

_"_I will allow you to stay in my presence tonight, but it will only be for the night, do not expect anything else," he said looking into her eyes.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else, Vegeta no Ouji," coyly replied Bulma.

Even thought Vegeta loved every minute of the pleasure he had slight feeling the woman was playing him. He had to take control again.

"If we are going to do this, we are doing it on my terms. I am the one in charge here and don't you forget it! Get up; being on your knees does not suit you, onna."

Bulma wondered if he was aware he had, in fact, just paid her a compliment but said nothing as she slowly stood up.

For a brief moment, Vegeta considered what to do next. He had never been in this situation before and he never would he have thought she would voluntarily place herself in such a position of weakness in front of him. But was it really weakness when this little woman had the guts to stand up to him? She wasn't even afraid of him when she was very well aware that he could end her life in a blink of an eye. The woman was strong, he had to give her that, but he would never tell her. For now, Vegeta just decided he would make the most of it, after all, the onna was gorgeous and willing; and this night might just be what he needed to get rid of the distraction that stands on his way to ascend as a super saiyajiin. Having his thoughts in place Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and with a flick of his wrist, he threw her flying onto the bed, face first in the mattress.

"Ouch, you jerk, you could have hurt me!" Bulma cried. She shivered as a chill crept up her spin when she heard him getting closer to the bed. Feeling trapped by his predatory behavior; Bulma started to ask herself if this was really a good idea. She never had felt so defenseless. She was almost naked with the most dangerous being of the universe. How stupid was she?

"Starting to have second thoughts, are we?" chuckled the Prince while eyeing the woman spread out on his bed. He couldn't read her thoughts but he could read her facial expressions and they were telling him that she was regretting ever stepping foot into his living quarters.

"No. I'm not," Bulma said boldly. She was now anticipating his next move while hoping he would be gentle and not harm her. _Ha, Vegeta, gentle? Who am I kidding? _She thought to herself. _ I just hope he has enough self control so that he won't hurt me... much_.

Suddenly, he pounced on her, ripping the piece of cloth she was wearing and the black lacy thong, leaving her spread out on the bed in all her naked glory. He slowly leaned over her body and lightly chuckled in her ear.

"What am I going to do with you now?" His soft seductive voice sent chills all over her body making her want him. Bulma was tempted to grab his arms but refrained, not wanting to push herself.

Vegeta knelt between her now bare legs, making her whole body convulse with need. Bulma took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his tongue tracing a path from her stomach to her legs, yelping when he suddenly but not too gently bit her left inner thigh.

"Relax, woman, I won't hurt you, much" he said. Vegeta grabbed her ass firmly with his hands, lowered his face, and started licking her wet folds. He continued nibbling and lightly biting her clit until she was writhing beneath him. He thrust his tongue deep inside her, savoring her taste when her orgasm hit her like a forceful wave.

Bulma did not have a chance to recover from the mind blowing experience when Vegeta abruptly stopped and towered between her spread legs. She looked in his dark eyes that were now not as empty as they used to be, expressing lust and a hint of something else, whatever it was. Bulma took in the frame of the man before her, sheer force emanating from the warrior. Her eyes roamed over his massive body until her eyes landed on the now fully engorged member between his legs, she gasped.

"Do you like what you see, onna?" Vegeta said with a smirk of confidence on his face.

_"_Y-es . . ." she gulped staring at his massive virility. "I'm just not sure if . . ." her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure how to tell him she wasn't sure if it would fit.

Understanding what the woman was trying to express Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you have done this before, woman?"

"Of course, I have," Bulma said sitting up, feeling slightly appalled.

"Well I fail to see where the problem is, unless you are too weak to be with a saiyajin male," he taunted her.

"I am not that weak, you stupid monkey ass!"Bulma backfired, angered at his cocky words. She will be damned if she was turning down a challenge like this, especially now that she had an opportunity to prove herself to him. Despite her slight apprehension, she now realized how much she desired this man and she must admit that there was nothing more she wanted than close the distance between them and let him ravish her.

Vegeta stared hard and long in her eyes and what he saw gave away what he was looking for.

"Then you will take it and you will like it."And with his final words, she felt herself stretched to the maximum as he entered her tightness in a swift movement with a satisfied grunt. He gave her a minute to let her adjust to his girth then slid his hands behind her and grabbed her ass, pounding into her at a rough pace.

Soon the burning sensation subsided and she felt like dying from the pleasure brought on by his shaft, rubbing her insides in all the right places. She pulled her arms around his torso, savoring his closeness and his scent, his thrusts matching her own. She even heard herself moaning his name. His movements became erratic as he spilled his release in her womb, feeling her walls contracting at the same time sending her over the edge. After his breathing became normal again Vegeta rose up from her and looked into her eyes to secretly reassure himself he hadn't been to rough with her.

"Wow, that was...something else," Bulma said slightly dazed.

"You did well, woman, now sleep, you will need your strength later," he said as he rolled onto the bed beside her. Vegeta was surprised that she had withstood his punishing blows. He was even more surprised at the reaction he received from her. The women he had been with in the past had all went running away in pain after he was through with them.

Bulma thought that she was now ruined for any other man, by the way Vegeta made her feel tonight. He was such a domineering male, so intense and she loved it. Bulma knew that one night with him would never be enough. But she knew it would be just a onetime thing and that fact would be a hard one to accept. For know she was glad he didn't send her back to her room she didn't want to leave his presence just yet. Bulma slowly turned over and caught a glimpse of the Price of all Saiyans laying coolly next to her his chest rising and falling evenly. Bulma was amazed he tolerated her presence enough to sleep next to her. Comforted by that thought, she reached down for the comforter, snuggled closer to his warm body, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun found them tangled in a mess of limbs; Vegeta was snoring lightly as Bulma slowly woke, surprised as she took in her surroundings. She gasped silently as she realized she was still next to the sleeping Vegeta. The events of the previous night slowly crept back into her mind. She blushed as she tried to remove herself from the naked Sayajiin's sleeping form when an iron grip on her forearm stopped her.

"Where are you going, onna? Now is not the time to rise. I am not finished with you yet." He pulled her back to bed next to him and covered her with his body.

* * *

_This is my first fic, please be gentle and drop me a ligne to tell me what you think. The second chapter should in up in 2 weeks. A big thank you to my Beta __**VegetaXxXInuyasha.**__ She is awesome and you should go read her story , __**Razorblade Romance**__, it's amazing !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go, the second and last part of my little fic. Sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't have Internet. Please leave a review and let me know what you think; it will help me become a better writer :)_

* * *

_Disclaimer : I still don't own DBZ :(_

_Vegeta Sei: planet Vegeta_

Bulma was lying curled up on her bed recalling the night with her and Vegeta. She couldn't believe three weeks had passed since that glorious night. While they were laying in a tangled mess that next morning Bulma's mother came up to investigate to why her saiyan guest hadn't shown up for breakfast. She tried very hard not to dwell at the mortifying event that had taken place but she, nonetheless, felt herself becoming red in the face at the memory of her mother's expression when she opened Vegeta's door to find her daughter in bed, naked, with her guest. To say that the moment had been embarrassing was an understatement. So since that night, the two most stubborn beings in the entire universe went out of their way to avoid each other, keeping any words they exchange to the absolute minimum. Bulma started to spend all of her time in Capsule Corp headquarters and the rest in her lab, pretending she was too busy to even share meals with her parents.

Vegeta kept up his routine, eating, sleeping, and training day in and day out as nothing had ever happened between them. Save that he didn't bother her every five minutes with absurd requests, which was so unlike before.

Since then, life at Capsule Corp has become dull for Bulma. She tried to go on with her life but she had to admit she did a poor job at it. Lately when she glanced at a mirror it reflected a tired and pale face with purple bags under the eyes. More often than not, she felt like smacking herself for what she has done with the Prince. How could she have been so stupid as to think she had found a way to reach out to him? Bulma thought that her being submissive to him would open him up. She couldn't have been more wrong. Vegeta avoided Bulma like the plague. Hell, she could be dead and he wouldn't even notice the difference. The realization of that made Bulma confused. She didn't know if she was mad at that fact or if it made her sad. It was very clear she meant nothing to him. Sure the sex had been great; who was she kidding? It was the most amazing, mind blowing, sweaty raw sex she had ever had but he hadn't even kissed her once; barely even touched her. _I was just a mindless fuck, _Bulma thought to herself. She felt sick and dirty to think about how he used her but if she had to be completely honest with herself, she couldn't blame him. It was her that made a move on him not Vegeta. He never lied to her from the beginning about how he felt about her. She had offered herself to him. What did she really expect from him? That he would come around and be a nice sweet guy? He made his intention clear that night and never promised her anything. Even though he didn't hurt her during their magical time together, the fact that he could have had given Bulma false hope. Quite the contrary, she thoroughly enjoyed herself the night and she figured he did too. Bulma huffed, she knew she only had herself to blame but she couldn't help but stay bitter.

"Well what is done is done; I won't dwell on that bastard anymore!"

In the mean time, Vegeta was trying his hardest to keep up appearances and pretend to be immune to the blue haired woman. He had hoped he would be able to fuck her out of his system so he could start concentrating again on his primal goal and focus on his training but he could hardly stop thinking about her. The woman's hair, her body, even her scent stayed stuck in the forefront of his mind. But most importantly remained the interrogation as to why? Why did she come to him? Why would she behave like that? She must have been somewhat attracted to him but he always treated her like the dirt on his boots and yet she didn't despise him and more she wasn't afraid of him. She had proven that again and again. The mighty warrior had to admit he respected the woman for that. Indeed, very few didn't fear him, hell, even Nappa had been afraid his Prince would kill him one day. Vegeta rarely saw Bulma for she was always hiding in her lab but he couldn't help but to stare at her discreetly whenever it was possible. His mind silently screaming questions at her that needed to be answered. The fire that once lit her eyes had been extinguished. The shining blue orbs were now dull and lifeless. The woman he grew to silently appreciate her feistiness; she was now only a shadow of herself. He hated himself for making her suffer and he hated himself more for even caring about her. He kept replaying their night together and felt regret for his actions; a feeling he never experienced before and he wanted to hate her for it; but deep down he knew he never could. He should have refused her; he should have banished her from his room, because now the situation had become complicated. It was eating at him and he couldn't stand it. He was a man of action, not a fool on a pity party. If he did not lie to himself, he wouldn't have to admit he couldn't reject her. It had felt good to be regarded as a man for once and not the soulless monster everyone saw. It warmed his stone cold heart to see the feelings Bulma held for him twirling in her eyes during their night of passion. Now Vegeta knew he would have to treat her differently if she came onto him again. After all, she was not some cheap whore he can toss aside the moment he was finished with her. He cringed when he realized that was exactly what he had done to her. Vegeta was torn. He knew she was the closest thing to a Sayian jiin female he could ever find and now that he had actually admitted everything to himself he wanted her, and he feared he had ruined his chances with her. He knew she would never place herself in that kind of situation again. She held too much pride for that, and his own pride would not allow him to apologize but maybe explaining. Yes, explain, that, Vegeta knew he could do, he would just need to find a way to approach her.

Bulma came home from work that evening, encapsulated her sport car, and headed inside to her room. She kicked off her sandals and decided to take a warm bath. For once, she wasn't in the mood to sulk in her lab. Instead, she decided she would spend some time relaxing in a bath and then end the night with a good book she had wanted to finish for ages.

After her nice bath Bulma was well onto her book when she heard a gruff voice outside her bedroom door.

"Woman! The gravity room has broken down. Come take care of it at once!" Vegeta commanded from the other side.

Bulma felt her heart stop at the sound of his voice then after his words soaked in and she realized he wanted her to repair the chamber she started to fume.

"That arrogant jerk! How dare he order me around at this time of night," she griped as she slammed her book shut and slid on her bedroom shoes. She stomped towards the door and once she opened it she was stopped dead in her tracks. Bulma figured that Vegeta would be down at the gravity room when he heard her coming but when she opened the door she stood face to face with the Prince. She locked eyes with him for the first time since their last physical encounter. Her heart raced. Bulma wished she could read his expressionless face. Vegeta turned and headed downstairs and Bulma followed him in silence.

Once they entered the chamber Bulma decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Vegeta gestured toward the control panel.

"The gravity won't engage."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it," Bulma huffed and walked over towards the panel. She turned her back to him and started investigating; looking for what could have caused the break down. After a short while Bulma found the problem. She examined the wire that had a break. Oddly enough it looked as if it had been cut. She shrugged and began working fast; ready to get the hell out of there. Once she was finished she took step back, only to find herself backing against Vegeta who had come much closer to her while she was working. She turned around, narrowed her eyes at him.

"There I fixed it, now go back to what you do best and let me go!" she spat at him.

Vegeta took a step closer, forcing her to back against the control panel. He put one arm on each side of her, effectively pinning her with his massive body. He smirked at her.

"And here I thought you were a genius, I am beginning to think you are lacking in the brains department," he said with a cool voice.

Offended, Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him but found herself shushed by one of Vegeta's digits. He leaned onto her and whisper in her ear.

"Now woman, I know you know I did it on purpose..."

Bulma gasped to his words, becoming dazed with the feeling of his muscular bare torso pressed against her chest; all her fighting spirit evaporating when she looked in his eyes. Never taking his eyes of her, Vegeta licked her lips. Too stunned to react, Bulma opened her mouth a little to grant him entrance and soon felt his tongue massaging hers slowly. Under the sensations he created, she felt herself becoming weak in the knees. He embraced her in his strong arms to support her weight. She let herself get lost in the kiss and responded by wrapping her legs around his strong shoulders, her hands tugging at his hair. He held her flushed against him with one hand while the other started to roam freely at her curves, this time taking his time to caress her. When he took one of her nipple his mouth through the thin cloth of her night shirt, she couldn't take it anymore and breathlessly begged him to take her. Vegeta complied, discarding his shorts on the floor and ripped her panties off her at the same time. He lifted her up so her legs were tightly wrapped around his narrow waist. Vegeta pulled up her long night shirt and bunched it around her hips; then proceeded to impale her with his length, inch by excruciating inch, until he was fully inside her. Once he was in all the way he didn't move, just smirked at her.

"Damn it, Vegeta, start moving or I'll-"

"Or what, woman? You'll hurt me?" He chuckled darkly as he started to move inside her. Soon, the only sounds heard in the gravitation room were their ragged breathes and slaps of their bodies meeting together.

"Bulma," rasped Vegeta in her ear as he was sent over the edge. Hearing him actually call her by name made her follow suit. After he expelled his seed in her Vegeta rested his forehead against hers and sighed, feeling content for the first time in years; but at the same time he was a bit apprehensive of the necessary talk that was to come. He tensed and slowly detangled himself from her warmth.

As he backed away from her Bulma mistook his actions for rejection and she was instantly mad at herself for her weakness. To think she almost fell for the lie of his embrace, his almost tender gestures during their coupling yet again. Here he was walking away from her. She was starting to feel the tightness around her heart, crushing her in a sorrowful grip. Fighting herself very hard not to show her weakness, she decided to be strong; she would have the whole day to cry, but for now she would be strong. She would not give him the satisfaction knowing his rejection brought her to tears.

"Well I can see this was obviously a mistake that won't be repeated and for once, I agree with you. I can't even imagine how stupid I am to fall for your stupid plan twice!" she yelled at his back. Feeling satisfied at her rant she grabbed her broken underwear off the floor and headed to the door.

"Foolish woman," he chuckled and grabbed her by the shoulders to prevent her from leaving. "I indeed made you come here for some reason but that was before I got sidetracked."

"Huh? What the hell are you are talking about, Vegeta." He let out a huge breath of air before continuing.

"Listen carefully now woman because this is not something you will hear from me twice." Bulma blinked, stunned. What was he about to tell her? She looked him him in the eyes and nodded, deciding to hear him out.

"When I was five, Frieza invaded planet Vegeta and demanded to talk to the King, my father. He asked for my life in exchange of the planet and all its inhabitants. And to make his threat more effective, he killed my mother in front of me. Regretfully my father had no other choice than to let me go with him, trying to buy time in order to get stronger to one day get me back. You know Saiyajin were warriors, one of the strongest races in the universe, but is wasn't enough against the tyrant Frieza. My father, with ten of his best elite warriors, went on a mission to retrieve me from Frieza's ship but they were crushed like flies; Frieza obliterated Vegeta Sei as a punishment for his defiance. Since then, I was forced to serve under his orders, a servant to his madness."

Vegeta stared in the woman eyes as he released years of pent up frustration about his past. She was the first person he had ever told about his life. Bulma quietly wondered why he was spilling his guts to her but kept quiet while he continued.

"You must understand that it was all I knew before I was killed by that insufferable bastard and brought back to life by the Dragon balls. But I liked it. To destroy, to kill and torture, it was a thrill! Are you really willing to be with a monster, knowing what kind of damned soul I am? I am darkness; blood and war personified. Are you really willing to be tainted by evil? Your life is perfect on your pretty planet, why are seeking me out? Why would you offer yourself to the most despicable man of the universe? Have you lost your mind?" Vegeta's tone had turned to anguish in the middle of his tirade. A part of him was wishing to frighten her, to make her flee from him, far away where he would not be able to tarnish her brightness. The rest of him was hoping to bask in her warmth, to be comforted by her in his miserable life.

"Vegeta..." Bulma's heart broke for the man in front of her. "I don't believe you are not evil anymore, I saw it. And in a weird sense I trust you." She finally admitted what she had been keeping deep within her heart and it felt good.

"Well you shouldn't! Little onna, you were the first to actually stand up to me. You are not afraid of me despite your obvious physical weakness and for that I deem you worthy, that is, if you wish. I can be a lot of things but I will not take you against your will."

Bulma stood speechless. Never would have she imagined that Vegeta, of all people, would make such a proposition. Vegeta was starting to get angry with her lack of response, he was never one to take rejection lightly and the thought she might refuse him, left him unnerved. He wanted to make sure she knew what kind of man he was before she answered.

"Well woman, state your answer and we shall never speak about it again."

Bulma knew that she will never be given this opportunity ever again and she knew that she had grown to love this man. Since she has been with him, she never felt so alive before, she could never go back to her life without him. She threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately giving her his answer. Vegeta smirked and slapped her playfully on the ass.

"Now get the hell out of here! I need to train," he said with an actually smile on his face.

"You are still an asshole, you know?" She smiled back at him, her eyes dancing with joy before heading back to bed in a daze.

_The end  
_

* * *

_A big thank to all readers, and those who left a review, It means a lot to me! And of course my beta VegetaXxXInuyasha. Without her, I wouldn't have dared to post it._

_Go check out her story Razorblade Romance, it is amazing!_

_Actually, I am very excited to say I have started to translate Razorblade Romance in French; it should be up soon ;)_


End file.
